Sois Heureux
by Siampie
Summary: Et si john avait été marié avant son arrivé à atlantis à la fille d'un de ses supérieurs, et si elle avait compris pour John la nature de ses vrais sentiments
1. Chapter 1

** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Elisa j'avais besoin d'un personnage inexistant. **

**Ces temps ci j'ignore pourquoi j'ai des pensée assez triste mais ce n'est pas une fic triste,j'ai voulu faire une fic sur le sacrifice d'amour pour un autre amour encore plus évident. Avous de juger.**

* * *

**Chapitre I : Une nouvelle ère.**

Elisa O'neill est une jeune femme mariée depuis trois ans, maintenant à une jeune militaire : John Sheppard. Ella avait promis à son père Jack de ne pas épouser un militaire et de ne pas devenir une scientifique. Deux promesses rompues le jour de sa remise des diplômes, et l'autre le jour de son mariage. Elle avait été affectée à la zone 51 depuis peu et remplacée au pied levé le Docteur Rodney Mackay.

Elisa une jeune femme svelte, de race blanche, elle avait les cheveux couleurs auburn. Ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude et ses cheveux lui arrivait à sa chute de reins. D'ailleurs elle considérée que ses cheveux était la seule chose qui marquait sa féminité, et ne les couperaient pour rien au monde. Autre signe particulier, un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil droit, seule cadeau de sa mère.

Née d'un amour de jeunesse de son père, qui était capitaine à l'époque, sa mère est morte en couche, elle ne l'avait jamais connue. Son père avait décris sa mère comme une femme étant une femme extraordinaire, qui croquait la vie à pleine dent et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Trois ans après sa naissance, il s'était marié à Sara, et un fils était venu : Charlie. Ils vécurent ainsi heureux, jusqu'à la terrible tragédie qui avait emporté Charlie et emporta l'âme de Sara et causa l'éternelle douleur de son père.

Elle était heureuse en couple, elle avait fait sa petite vie, bien installée dans son nid d'amour. Les absences de John lui pesaient, il avait été affecté à McMurdo. Elle soupçonnait son père de l'avoir faire exprès. Mais elle le supportait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle était responsable d'un équipe, responsable des recherches sur les objets spatiaux. Elle étudiait des nouvelles possibilités d'adapter l'hyper navigation à toutes sortes d'appareils volants. Et examinait à l'occasion des objets non répétoriés par le SGC.

Le SGC, une grande partie de la fin de son adolescence. Elle y avait fait ses classes, avec le Major Carter. Elle y a passait le plus claire de son temps, ses murs avaient été témoins de ses angoisses, de ses fous rires, de ses joies, et de ses peines. Elle avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois harcelés son père et le pauvre général Hammond, de pouvoir traverser la porte des ètoiles une seule fois dans sa vie. Ce vœu lui avait été accordé, mais à quel prix ! Ce voyage à travers la porte des étoiles, aurait été merveilleux sans l'intervention malheureuse d'Apophis. Il l'avait pris en grippe, et avait même usé de son gantelet sur elle. Bien sûr, Jack l'avait gratifié de quelque balle bien envoyé.

Evidemment son mari de pilote n'était pas au courant de toutes ses missions off-world, et de sa vie au sein du SGC. Elle l'avait rencontré dans un hangar, elle avait fait un stage et elle faisait testé un appareil à des militaires, et lui été là. Et ce fut le coup de foudre. La seule chose que John savait de sa vie est qu'elle ait grandi dans une base, et que son père était son supérieur et un général de surcroît.

John Sheppard,était en ce moment même en Antarctique en train de conduire son Beau-père et supérieur dans je ne sais quel endroit inconnu. Il lui avait accordé une autorisation spéciale.

L'incident du drône avait prouvé à Jack que son beau fils, était un pilote hors-pair. Ses prouesses avait été remarquable, et lui avait ainsi évité de mourir pulvérisé par un drône.

« Bonjour Jack ! le salua Daniel,

Daniel !

Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il

Oui, grâce à l'incroyable talent du major John Sheppard ! Il adore ce coin ! s'exclama Jack.

Incroyable ! Vous aimez ce coin vraiment ? questionna Daniel

Ouais. Répondit le pilote.

Jack, ils vous attendent.

Bien, ne touchez à rien Major ! Ordonna Jack. »

Cet endroit était vraiment étrange, voir tous ces scientifiques examiner tous ces objets aussi étrange les unes que les autres. Et puis cet écossais expliquant fierement la sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand il a contrôler le drône. Le drone !

« Cétait vous ! Lança Sheppard, réalisant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Je suis désolé ! Mais je ne contrôle pas vraiment ces choses, répondit le docteur Beckett , mais il faut un gène spécifique pour contrôler ce genre de technologie.

Quel gène spécifique ? Demanda le militaire avide de savoir.

Le gène ATA, le gène activateur des technologies anciennes.

C'est quoi ce gène ?

Avez-vous seulement une autorisation ? Questionna l'écossais réalisant que les questions du Major n'étaient pas feintes.

Oui le général vient de ma la donner !

Alors vous n'êtes même pas au courant pour la porte des étoiles. S'étonna Carson. Le gène ATA est un gène présent que chez certaine personne.

Et quels sont les chances pour que je possède ce fameux gène ? demanda t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de contrôle.

Elles sont d'une chances sur un million…. Non attendez ! »

Le major s'était installé dans le fauteuil et celui-ci se mit en marche comme par magie.

« Ne bougez pas ! Docteur Weir ! Docteur Weir ! »

L'écossais revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie d'un femme et d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, du général et du docteur Jackson.

« Qui est ce ? Questionna la jeune femme

Je ne vous ait dit de ne rien toucher major !

Mais je n'ai rien toucher monsieur ! je me suis juste assis.

Visualisez notre système solaire ! lui avait ordonné l'autre homme.

C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? Voyant la carte du ciel apparaître au plafond. »

La jeune femme, qui était docteur en diplomatie, se nommait Elisabeth Weir,et lui avait de demandé de les rejoindre sur Atlantis. Il a répondu qu'il devait réflechir.

Quand le docteur Weir lui avait appris que John Sheppard avait prétendu vouloir y réflechir. Il a cru qu'il allait péter une durite, et si sa fille l'apprenait il ne donnait pas chère à sa vie.

« Bon je vais être bref Major !

On ne peux pas faire plus bref mon général ! Avait finir par dire John voyant que le général ne prononçait plus un seul mot.

Le docteur Weir vous a demandez de les rejoindre ?

Oui !

Et alors ?

Et bien j'y réflechis encore. Finir par dire le pilote.

Il ne s'agit pas de vous major, il s'agit de l'humanité toute entière .

Sauf votre respect monsieur, j'ai faillit me faire tuer par un objet inconnu, je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un gène mutant, qu'il y a une porte des étoiles et qu'on peut voyager dans des tonnes de mondes différent. Alors pour l'instant il s'agit de moi !

Parlez en à Elisa ! lui avait lancer le Général.

Vous voulez dire qu'Elisa est au courant de tous ca ? questionna t-il.

Oui, et ce depuis toujours. Elle a également des secrets »

Ah ! oui pour être un secret, c'en était un. Finalement il aurait préféré apprendre qu'elle lui avait des cornes, au lieu de ce projet aussi titanesque. Elle avait de bonnes raison de le faire.

Peu importe, une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles rencontres et une nouvelle ère les attendait dans la galaxie de Pégase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Le véritable bonheur !**

Au fond quand Elisa repensait à tous ça, une sorte de nostalgie la tenait par les entrailles, si profondes et en même temps si apaisantes. Depuis leur arrivé sur la cité et jusqu'à aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient parents d'une belle petite coquine, brune ténébreuse, au regard insolent, avec un sourire aussi ravageur que celui de son père. Tout le monde cédait à ses caprices, sauf peut être sa mère, même Mackay. Les yeux gris, Madeline était pleine d'entrain, et de joie de vivre pour une fillette de quatre ans elle était très intelligente, et douée pour utiliser le gène des anciens, elle n'avait pas encore le droit de piloter un jumper, mais au train où vont les choses ne seraient tardées. Mackay sortait avec Jennifer Keller, celle qui remplace le docteur Beckett, et qui maintenant travaillé en collaboration avec lui sur Atlantis. Qui aurait cru que Mackay aurait pu faire preuve d'humilité pour une femme, personne, mais c'est arrivé. Teyla, elle avait trouvé un atosien comme compagnon, je dis bien trouvé, car il avait périt dans l'explosion du croiseur de Michael. De son histoire avec Kanaan naquit un petit garçon, Toren, deuxième bébé sur Atlantis.

John et Elisa avait rompu leur union, depuis un an. Cela n'avait pas l'air de dérangé Madeline, ses parents étaient toujours auprès d'elle, il ne s'aimait plus certes, mais ils étaient et seraient toujours là et ça elle avait compris. Même que depuis six mois maintenant elle aide sa propre mère à caser son père avec une autre. Elisa avait entrepris cette tache difficile voire impossible de réunir les deux êtres qu'elle appréciait le plus sur cette cité. Sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait décidée de se séparer de John. Elle avait compris depuis deux ans qu'il restait avec elle uniquement pour Madeline, alors elle avait attendu et observé le comportement de John. Elle avait vue cette douleur qu'il a ressentie quand il a appris que Teyla était enceinte, il avait réagi comme ci il avait été trahi. La douleur qu'il l'avait poussé à retrouver impérativement Teyla coute que coute exploitant toutes les pistes.

~°~ Début Flashback~°~

« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi ! lui avait-il demandé

Parce que tu l'aimes !

Parce que je l'aime ? J'aime qui ? Avait- il rétorque

Teyla ! lui lança t-elle, Teyla t'aimes et tu l'aimes. Moi je t'aime, mais je veux que tu sois heureux, je veux que Mady sois heureuse. Et elle ne le sera pas si on ne l'est pas. Alors bats toi pour cette amour, il est unique, précieux, bats toi pour elle ! Fait le pour moi c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

A la fin de son discours des larmes lui coulaient le long du visage.

« Tu sais tu m'as donnée le plus beau cadeau qui soit au monde, Madeline. Ajouta John

Alors rend moi service construit quelque chose avec Teyla ! »

~°~ Fin du Flashback~°~

Depuis ce jour là, ils étaient d'autant plus proches que s'ils étaient restés mariés. Elisa s'était depuis dit que finalement le véritable amour, était l'amitié. Et puis en laissant John partir, elle avait gagné au change, un nouvel ami, son meilleur ami : John. Et cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Après tout c'est peut être ça le bonheur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : Moment en famille.

« Voilà, j'ai finit de prendre mon bain, dit la petite brunette

Ah non ! Tu as fait beaucoup trop vite ! Lança Elisa

Mais si regardes, mes cheveux ils sont trempés. »

Elisa vérifia alors que ses cheveux soit effectivement mouillés, puis ses épaules et ses jambes. Oh !oh ! Ses jambes, elles, n'étaient pas mouillées, Elisa sut à cet instant que ce petit chou venait de lui jouer une ruse.

« Alors expliques moi, comment se fait il que tes cheveux et tes épaules soient mouillés, mais pas tes jambes ? Demanda la jeune maman

C'est qu'en fait l'eau vient d'en haut.

Et quel est le rapport avec tes jambes non mouillées ?

Ben l'eau vient d'en haut et n'a mouillé que mes cheveux, et n'est pas arrivé jusqu'à mes jambes. Explique fièrement la fillette.

Maddy allez, va te laver dépêche toi. Ordonna la mère en souriant aux bêtises que venaient de débiter sa petite fille.

Dit maman, tu crois que Teyla acceptera d'être ma maman de cœur ?

Bien sûr pourquoi cette question ?

Eh bien Papa et elle ne s'embrassent toujours pas ! déclara la jeune fille.

Tu sais j'ai un plan pour qu'il s'avouent enfin qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Madeline avide de savoir

Tu le sauras en temps voulu, mais d'abord au bain ! »

Elisa était ravie de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa fille, leur relation ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait elle-même avec son père. Maddy était son rayon de soleil et n'avait pas désapprouvé sa relation avec le Major Lorne, au contraire elle adorait le Major. Elle souhaita très vite qu'Evan et sa mère se marie. Quant à John, lui, n'avait toujours pas oser faire le premier pas avec Teyla. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'avant. En effet John aider beaucoup Teyla avec Torren, il le gardait quant la jeune athosienne faisait du commerce. Elisa avait décider qu'elle devait parler impérativement avec John, sinon il stationnerait toujours dans sa relation avec La native de Pégase. Mais en attendant, elle devait se rendre sur Terre en compagnie de Madeline, pour rendre visite à Jack et au reste de SG1 : Dans son chalet au minnesota.

Le lendemain, elle disait au revoir à Lorne, Maddy à son père, Torren et au reste de l'équipe. Arrivé sur Terre, elle se rendit directement au Minnesota, avec Maddy.

« Dit maman, tu vas dire à Grand père que tu es l'amoureuse de Tonton Evan ?

Oui je vais le lui dire ! Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme à son tour

Comme ça ! Oncle Teal'c, daniel et Sam seront là eux aussi ?

Oui ! Il y aura Vala et Cameron également .

Chouette ! Pourquoi papa n'as pas pu venir ?

Tu sais que ton père a beaucoup de mission off world en ce moment, avec l'attaque des réplicateurs, et des wraith, on a besoin de lui las bas. Mais la prochaine fois tu viendras sur Terre avec lui et uniquement avec lui je te le promets.

Promis ?

Promis ! Voilà On est arrivées ! »

On pouvait voir la fumée s'échappait du jardin, Madeline descendit de la voiture sans demandait son reste, et se précipita dans les bras de son grand père : le général. Ils étaient tous là, Vala toujours entrain de tourner autour de Daniel, pauvre Danny boy ! Teal'c et Mitchell dans leur coin en train de parler de je ne sais quoi ! Et enfin Sam plus resplendissante que jamais. Depuis peu elle et Jack formaient un couple heureux, depuis que son père se chargeait du projet pégase, il n'était plus le supérieur direct de Sam, et de ce fait ils étaient libre de vivre leur idylle. Donc Sam était enceinte de quatre mois, sa robe d'été de couleur crème épousait parfaitement la forme arrondie de son ventre. Elisa sourit à cette idée, elle allait avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère, à son age : presque 30 ans.

« comment va ma petite fille préférée ?

je vais bien Grand père ! et toi comment vas-tu ? S'écria la fillette

Bien également Maddy. Bonjour Ma belle !répondit le vétéran

Bonjour Papa ! Comment vont tes genoux ? questionna la jeune scientifique

Ben justement je sens qu'il va pleuvoir ! annonça son père

Et comment vas la futur maman ?

Bien merci ! déclara Sam

Pappy, tu sais quoi maman et le major lorne ils sont amoureux ! confia Maddy

Encore un militaire !

C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime les hommes en uniforme.

Ne m'en dis pas plus »

Ils furent rejoint par les autres, et les conversations allaient bon train, Maddy s'amusait a toucher le ventre de Sam, comme elle le faisait si souvent avec Teyla. La petite avait finit par demander quand sa mère lui offrirait un petit frère, question à laquelle elle avait faillit s'étouffer dans son propre verre. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Mais voyant Sam aussi radieuse, elle se disait qu'un autre bébé lui ferait pas de mal. Elles étaient resté deux semaines sur Terre en compagnie de son père et du reste de sa famille. Quand elles débarquèrent sur Atlantis, une surprise les attendaient : une surprise de taille.


End file.
